Él
by Wizardbot
Summary: John es un cantante en Internet. Dave es un chico popular en una escuela que detesta. AU!PEPSICOLA. Posible Long-Fic. Éste fic está desarrollado fuera de la línea actual de Homestuck (obviamente).
1. I

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Homestuck no me pertenece, sólo a Andrew Hussie le pertenece: su único y verdadero creador.** **HAIL, HUSSIE.**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **OOC, Slash, malas palabras.**

Tuvieron que empacar una tercera vez aquel verano. Se habían metido en un automóvil extraño con olor a comida rancia y sudor para instalarse en una casa totalmente blanca con grandes ventanas y tres pisos. Todo fuera de su ventana eran personas desconocidas y muchos árboles y jardines bien cuidados.

—No quiero salir —dijo John, sacando de su gran maleta azul su laptop y actualizar su blog personal:

" _Aburrido. ¿Es muy temprano para tomar un autobús de regreso?"_

Abrió pesterchum, nadie estaba conectado y la casa le seguía resultando ajena. Podía oler en el aire humedad, pasto y tierra mojada, en la parte baja de su ventana colgaba una de esas macetas con muchas flores coloridas como en las películas. A las flores les hacía falta algo de agua.

John sonrió y arrimó una botella con agua, vaciándola con cuidado sobre las flores.

—Hola, me llamo John —dijo como un loco a las plantas.

El sol cayó rápido y dentro de él sentía que algo estaba melancólico. Mañana habría escuela, otra escuela nueva.

Bajo al comedor, aunque ya sabía que no iba a encontrar a su padre de todos modos. Estaba oscuro. John miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada más allá de una sala vacía y una cocina deshabitada (salvo por el refrigerador lleno de pasteles que su padre había mandado a instalar con anticipación).

Puso cobija sobre otra encima del colchón y se sentó, con ukelele en mano y la cabeza llena de pensamientos tontos.

" _ **¿Ya es muy tarde para tomar un autobús de regreso?"**_

* * *

En otra parte, no muy lejana de la nueva residencia renombrada para los Egbert, Dave se cuestionaba si sería buena idea ir a la escuela.

Hacía demasiado frío para estar esperando que su hermano le abriera la puerta, se le habían olvidado las llaves otra vez. Sacó su teléfono y abrió pesterchum, no había nadie conectado. Todo el día (junto con el fin de semana) consideró saltarse las clases de mañana, pero pensó que sería una tontería porque los exámenes finales ya estaban a la puerta y un Strider jamás reprobaba una tonta prueba.

—Oye, ¿ _qué esperas para entrar_? —dijo su hermano en el umbral de la puerta —. Mueve el culo y entra ya.

—No habrías la puerta.

— _Ya está abierta._

Bro dirigió una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo y triunfo.

—No, _¿en serio?_ —dijo Dave con mucho sarcasmo, entrando y desenfundándose de su enrome abrigo. La casa estaba tan calientita que no le importó quedarse en camisa y pijama.

—No te hagas el listo —amenazó su hermano con… ¿diversión? ¿Ternura? Quién sabe, era su extraña forma de mostrar su cariño el uno por el otro. _**Strider's**_ , pensó con diversión.

Dave fingió ignorarlo. Él estaba pensando en otras cosas más complicadas como para detenerse a armar una mini-pelea con Dirk. Tenía que admitir que su habitación era su lugar favorito en aquella vieja e irónica casa barra hogar. Sí, con su mezcladora, su mullida cama y demás cosas que hacía de aquel cuarto un lugar que gritaba: _¡Dave Strider vive aquí!_

En su escritorio dejo caer la bolsa del súper, dejando a relucir un montón de comida chatarra y jugo de manzana. Abrió el portátil y comenzó a divagar a todo lo largo de sus notificaciones que su monitor le mandaba directo a los ojos. En YouTube otro vídeo era tendencia mundial, alguien tocando el ukelele con una envidiable voz que no mostraba la cara, sólo se podía ver a la persona hasta el cuello encima de una cama con colchas estampadas de caras de Nic Cage. _Lindas colchas._

Destapó un empaque de galletitas nuevas y desfrutó un momento de la voz desconocida. Nunca una tonta mini-guitarrita le había sonado tan bien y alegre acompañada con una voz que no se dignaba a mostrar la cara.

La voz le dejó un saborcito alegre en la boca, haciéndole que se olvidara de sus pensamientos sobre no ir a la escuela para reemplazarlos con unos que decían que tal vez el día de mañana no sería malo.

Se suscribió al canal _EctoGhost_ y activó las notificaciones al canal, tal vez, lo que le faltaba a Dave era un poco de buena música para calmar el remolino de pensamientos que le quitaban el sueño.

Cepilló sus dientes. Se sacó las gafas. Activó la alarma de su reloj para levantarse temprano, aunque nunca la necesitara, siempre despertaba antes que la alarma sonase. Se metió entre las cobijas y todo se volvió más oscuro… y lento… y borroso…

Ah, ya era hora de dormir.

* * *

 _ **Sí, bueno.**_

 _ **Aún no termino el otro fic y así… pero la cabeza me pedía a gritos que hiciera esto. No saben cómo amo a muerte mi OTP. Ah,**_ _ **PEPSICOLA**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Por supuesto que trataré actualizar con regularidad, aunque no lo haré tan seguido.**_

 _ **[Seré sincera: en parte me animé a escribir esto con la esperanza de que mi senpai me noticeara y al fin se diera cuenta de cuál es mi cuenta aquí en FF.**_

 _ **¿Ya me noticeas, edd-ccun-senpai?]**_

 _ **Bueno, dudas, sugerencias y aclaraciones: POR FAVOR, DEJEN UN REVIEW.**_ _ **NO LEO MENTES**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Wizardbot.**_


	2. II

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Homestuck no me pertenece, sólo a Andrew Hussie le pertenece: su único y verdadero creador.** **HAIL, HUSSIE.**

 _ **Advertencias:**_ **OOC, Slash, malas palabras.**

* * *

 **John**

Había visto una cabeza rubia asomarse por la ventana de la casa de enfrente, no podía recordar su rostro por algún extraño motivo. _¿Un vecino?_ Ahora era lo de menos. Pensó en cosas curiosas y nuevas observaciones de los vecinos, la única que flotó por encima de todas fue: hay muchos cuervos.

John de verdad estaba tratando de hacer nuevos amigos aquí.

La vida en la escuela era cliché, donde la juventud era calificada como _diversa_ y _variada._ Todos los chicos nuevos se podían diferenciar del resto o por sus ropas, la que está de moda, o por sus caras de perritos perdidos en medio de la gran ciudad fingiendo ya ser los dueños de sus vidas. Tal vez sería más fácil no hacer amigos… había oído en alguna parte la tontería de que la gente misteriosa era llamativa para los demás; dejó eso a un lado, era sólo un mito por ahora.

Las amistades se formaban con rapidez en una escuela llena de estudiantes nerviosos y ansiosos por hacerse de compañías para tener alguien con quien charlar en las clases. Toda la gente le parecía simpática, de cierta forma.

Jade Harley eran una de esas personas con las que uno simpatizaba desde el primer momento en el que veías sus grandes (y algo rasgados) ojos verdes a lo lejos. Ella simplemente se había acercado a él diciendo que " _qué bonita camisa tenía_ " y, al parecer, era alguien relativamente social porque de inmediato se les unieron un tal Karkat Vantas (siempre de mal humor) y la chica chaparrita, Nepeta Lejion. A Nepeta comúnmente se le pegaba un chico altísimo que sudaba mucho y de pocas palabras, aún no podía aprenderse su nombre.

Ninguna de sus amistades se había extendido tanto como con la de ellos, que le acompañaban hasta la esquina de la escuela para poder platicar un poco más de vez en cuando.

Las clases eran las mismas que en cualquier escuela de los cursos finales; con profesores amables, estrictos y raros, y unos más extravagantes. Todos con el mismo objetivo de querer enseñar a un montón de jóvenes rebeldes y sin experiencia.

Así la primera semana se arrastró lenta, ni pesada ni imperceptible. Las cosas se daban y a John le gustaba cómo iban hasta ahora. Después vio un par de coquetos ojos purpuras.

 **Dave**

Jade Harley era una buena chica. Sí que lo era.

Dave la invitaba a sus cumpleaños y a algunas fiestas que su hermano le dejaba organizar (más bien, fiestas que no le interesaban y raramente participaba). Jade era alguien que muchos calificarían como _"sencilla"_. Divertida. Bonita. Amable. A Dave le gustaba Jade.

" _ **De alguna manera siempre había sido así"**_ , pensó.

Dave y Jade casi no hablaban por tener clases separadas, topándose cuando llovía o en la biblioteca para ir a estudiar. (Él tenía que admitir que no necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, sólo lo hacía para tener un motivo para verla y charlar un poco.) Cualquiera, en el lugar de Jade, ya se habría enterado de los sentimientos de Dave.

Pero Jade era distraída y nunca lograba captar las muy directas señales que Dave le mandaba por todos los medios. Podría decirse que se comunicaban a frecuencias distintas y, por más que él intentara conectar con su frecuencia, no la hallaba.

La cabeza se le llenaba de humo, humo negro, cuando pensaba en ella. Cómo ahora, que no prestaba atención por verla a través de la ventaba del salón de clases porque estaba hablando con alguien que un árbol no le dejaba ver. No era celoso, eso era un hecho comprobado científicamente. Sólo le gustaba mucho ver cómo hablaba con otros; gesticulando mucho y moviendo las manos varias veces sin caer en parecer una tonta chica boba como otras de su generación.

Rose le arrojó una bolita de papel y su mente se enfocó otra vez en la formulas garabateadas en el pizarrón que no le servirían para nada en el futuro. Lucían como letras chinas… no por la dificultad: el maestro tenía una letra fea.

 **John**

Pantalones ajustados. Camisa blanca de algodón. Zapatillas negras. Gabardina sin cerrar. Cara de ángel y la personificación de la elegancia. Además de esos arrebatadores y coquetos ojos purpurina.

 _Rose Lalonde era una belleza_. Delicada, fina y misteriosa.

John se puso nervioso, sentía las piernas de gelatina y escondía su sonrisa (y sus ganas de chillar de emoción) tras su mano. De cuando en cuando miraba sus propios zapatos donde había estampado el logo de _Con Air_ hecho a mano con marcador permanente. Y a veces la veía a ella.

Parece una muñeca antigua. Una muy bonita.

A veces salía temprano de la escuela y pasaba a comprar la cena, como ahora.

Se sentía mal verla cuando la encontraba en el súper y no saludarle. _¿Cómo?_ _**¿Cómo saludarla si ni le hablaba?**_ Cuando Rose iba al súper compraba verduras y un libro nuevo, pequeño, de los que estaban junto a los peluches de osos. (¿Quién ponía osos junto a los libros? Misterios sin explicación.)

—Oye, amigo —dijo el cajero cuando John no soltaba el efectivo de sus compras, demasiado tiempo mirándole —, ¿vas a pagar o no?

El cajero iba a su escuela pero en turnos distintos, se pisaba la lengua al hablar y tenía lentes que dan en cines 3D.

—Toma, lo siento.

John decidió mirarla por última vez. Oh, no… ella lo estaba viendo riéndose como toda una dama, con su delicada mano cubriéndole esos delgados labios con pintalabios negro.

La vida apesta.

 **Dave**

—Invitaré a Jade por un helado y se lo diré —dijo Dave.

—No lo hagas… sería arriesgado, ¿no? —dijo Tavros.

— ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Creo que tengo todas las de ganar.

La última clase finalmente había culminado y llevándose todas la energías de Dave. Por suerte no tendrían práctica hoy o terminaría asesinando a alguien o muerto del cansancio.

—No seas apresurado, sé lo que te digo.

—Amigo, con todo respeto, tú ni siquiera has tenido novia —dijo y le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro —. Morirás solo.

—Uh, Dave, no digas eso —sonrió.

Jade estaba conversando con la chica pelirroja otra vez, la chaparrilla que siempre la acompañaba.

—Mírala —dijo Dave, embobado —, taaan linda —exageró con un falso tono meloso codeando a Tavros.

— ¡No! —sonrió, miró su reloj de mano y su ceño se frunció un poco—. Um, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde. Nos vemos luego —y despareció entre el gentío.

La mayoría de los estudiantes iban en autobuses porque la escuela les quedaba lejos o vivían en la calle que estaba por arriba del gran parque. En cambio, Dave vivía en dirección a una sencilla calle privada que pasaba por debajo del parque. Era raro que alguien tomara ésa ruta, a no ser que quisiesen fugarse de la escuela y fumar hierva en la parte más boscosa del parque, donde sólo adentrándote demasiado profundo encontrabas un prado bien escondido.

Por eso le sorprendió cuando un chico de gafas, con frenillos y muchos colguijes en su mochila, cruzó la calle en la misma dirección de su casa. Leía un cómic que no alcanzaba a leer, parecía no haber reparado en Dave.

Dave no sabía que alguien podía tener el pelo así de enmarañado como la melena del chico raro al otro lado de la acera, con mechones volando por su cara y los de la nuca totalmente crispados apuntando a la coronilla, como si hubiese levantado e ido a la escuela así como así. Cada vez que pasaba cerca de un poste tenía la esperanza de que tropezara y reírse un rato de él, pero jamás pasó.

Estaba cerca de su casa cuando comenzó a sospechar que el tipo ése le estaba siguiendo para asaltarlo. Pensó en arrojarle una piedra en cuanto estuviese más cerca de su casa para que se alejara, pero el otro sacó unas llaves y se metió a la casa de enfrente.

Ah, ya. La gran casa color blanco de enfrente. Se le había olvidado que estaba en venta desde hacía más de un mes.

— _Vecinos_ , ¿uh?

Y se metió a su casa. Porque no le interesaba y necesitaba hacer tarea. Exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes.

 **John**

El chico rubio era su vecino. Vaya.

Todo tenía más sentido ahora: la cabeza que había visto por la ventana era del vecino. En otras curiosidades del vecino había visto un par de bicicletas deportivas en el porche y peluches y espadas atoradas (o encajadas) en el techo.

Tan pronto como salió corriendo del súper había dirigido su paso hasta su casa. Sacó un cómic de la mochila para pasar el rato, había practicado tanto el antiguo arte de leer caminando que no fue un problema. El vecino le había estado mirando mucho y lo había puesto de nervios, además ¿por qué usar gafas oscuras en octubre, con el sol oculto entre las nubes? Raro. Lo más probable era que quería hacerse el chico genial y esas cosas, estaba segurísimo que era otro _chico cool_ prepotente y pesado.

Subió las escaleras rechinantes hasta su cuarto, aún todo le era tan ajeno… como cuando se quedaban en un hotel para pasar las vacaciones, la diferencia era que en esa casa no había pequeños jabones de regalo ni podrían volver _a casa_ después de un par de días de hacer el vago.

—Hay que comprar un aromatizante urgentemente —dijo en voz alta, para recordarlo la próxima vez que fuese al supermercado. El olor a los antiguos habitantes le ponía de nervios.

Su padre se había marchado por la mañana rumbo al trabajo para llegar hasta el anochecer y de inmediato irse a dormir, así que cuando John llegaba no encontrar a su padre en casa. A veces parecía que él era el único que se cambiaba de casa y vivía solo. John al principio se preocupaba por su padre y la poca conexión que tenía con él, que sólo interactuaban algunos fines de semana, y eso a medias. Pero no se podía quejar, su padre también se esforzaba el máximo para convivir con él y eso, aunque no se lo decía, se lo agradecía muchísimo.

Tiró la mochila al suelo y se arrojó a la cama. Desde el primer día, cuando recién llegaron de la mudanza, pegó muchas pegatinas que brillaban en la oscuridad para quitarle algo de monotonía a su recamara, con forma de estrellas, planetas y lunas, cerró las cortinas y la poca oscuridad que las cortinas le brindaban le ayudaron a relajarse. Qué día.

Tomó su ukelele, cambió su camisa y tocó con brío una canción frente a una videocámara algo vieja, regalo de su difunta abuela un día nevado de diciembre. Tal vez subiría el vídeo después, cuando la canción le saliera como le gustaba.

 **Dave**

Desde que abandonó las instalaciones escolares la idea de cambiar el resto de su vida escolar en aquella preparatoria floreció en su cabeza.

Le envió un mensaje corto y casual a Jade cuando llegó a casa.

—Hay que empezar por algo, ¿no? —dijo. Tenía muy en cuenta que sólo unos meses más y todos cambiarían sus rumbos, quería aprovechar el último chance que tenía.

Conectó los auriculares a las bocinas del computador y se relajó otra vez con la voz de _EctoGhost_ , reproduciendo algunos de sus viejos vídeos. Parecía ya haber tenido algún tiempo en YouTube porque sus antiguos vídeos tenían mala calidad y el audio se perdía en ocasiones por no tener el micrófono adecuado. Eso no le quitaba lo relajante a aquella voz.

Pero la lectura se volvió demasiado pesada después de veinte minutos y las palabras llegaban toscas y transparentes a su cabeza, intentaba pasar más allá del tercer párrafo pero todo lo que leía no lo entendía. La cabeza le pulsaba. Cerró el libro de Biología y vagó por Internet. Una notificación de _EctoGhost_ brilló en su pantalla.

" _The Maccabees - Toothpaste Kisses (EctoGhost Cover)"_

Le dio _clic_ al vídeo y todo se hizo más ligero.

—El tipo éste está enamorado —se burló, repitió la canción otra vez —, qué coincidencia: también yo.

* * *

 _ **Francamente, actualicé más rápido de lo esperado, pero la idea (como cualquier proyecto nuevo) me emocionó. Cabe mencionar que no soy fan de poner POV, por malas experiencias con fic's ajenos, pero me dio la gana escribir así.**_

 _ **La canción que menciono está en el poderoso YouTube, por si quieren escucharla.**_

 _ **Dudas, sugerencias y aclaraciones: POR FAVOR, DEJEN UN REVIEW.**_ _ **NO LEO MENTES**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Wizardbot.**_


	3. III

**_Disclaimer:_ Homestuck no me pertenece. Homestuck pertenece a Andrew Hussie: su único y verdadero creador.  HAIL, HUSSIE.**

 ** _Advertencias:_ OOC, Slash, malas palabras.**

* * *

 **John**

La primera vez que John pudo dormir sus ocho horas reglamentarias de sueño, fue después de dos meses de clases interminables, casi a la mitad del semestre. Estaba seguro de que lo que más recordaría rememorando aquellos días jóvenes sería, quizás, el espejo de su baño que le regresaba la imagen de un adolescente despeinado y ojeroso. Lo único que podía pensar de sí mismo era: _Así es como se ve la imagen de la fatiga…_ Ya ni ganas de cantar tenía, pero lo hacía, como in incesante grito de que todavía podía un poco más.

Se preguntó si para todos era así, y con todos se refería a todos los estudiantes de su generación; Jade siempre, incluso por las mañanas, se veía fresca y alegre, además de tener buenas notas en los exámenes. John casi podía jurar que no estudiaba. También se preguntó si era necesario el conseguir un tutor para los exámenes de mediados de semestre. Ojalá no reprobara ninguna materia por andar dormitando entre clases.

 _ **No puedo seguir**_ , pensó John, no creo poder aguantar hasta las vacaciones. Pero era sólo su flojo subconsciente el que lo aturdía con aquella tonta idea.

Estudiaba tanto como podía. Durmiendo tarde y levantándose temprano para seguir el día a día de la pesada vida de un estudiante de último año de bachillerato.

Pero había gente parecía que se le hacía tan fáciles los estudios que comenzaba a creer que él era el lento de la generación. Algunos de sus compañeros trabajaban medio tiempo y lo demás lo dedicaban a la escuela; otros tanto participaban en pequeños clubs después de clases; y luego estaban los que practicaban deportes: natación, tenis, fútbol americano y básquetbol. Todos ellos parecían tener tan bien distribuido su tiempo que, en algunas ocasiones, escuchaba planes para fiestas los fines de semana.

John miró la pantalla de su ordenador y releyó algunas líneas más del documento en que llevaba trabajando hacía más de una semana. Siguió esforzándose por no dejarse vencer por el sueño y la poca capacidad que tenía de mantener suficiente información para resumirlo a lo más importante, releyó, releyó y releyó, forzándose a recordar.

Sus profesores simplemente se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejar un montón de tarea simultáneamente.

—No. No, no, no, _no_ —se lamentó, angustioso y desesperado, dejando caer su frente encima del teclado del ordenador —. Simplemente ya no puedo más.

Abrió pesterchum sólo para pasar el rato, encontrando a Jade en línea.

—Entonces —dijo Jade, en medio de una video-llamada llena de quejas de John sobre la escuela y sus _"endemoniados profesores"_ —, ¿ya tan pronto te aburriste de la escuela? —se burló.

La habitación de Jade le daba mucha curiosidad; podía ver varias macetas, muñecos y escopetas.

—Sinceramente ¡no creí que fuera tan difícil! —John removió los fideos de su sopa instantánea con aburrimiento. Qué bueno que su padre no estaba en casa, lo regañaría por la comida chatarra que llevaba entre manos.

—Difícil o fácil, nadie te aseguró que sería sencillo convertirte en adolescente. —Jade sacudió la cabeza y acercó una almohada para recostar la cabeza encima del escritorio.

— ¿Quién dijo que me quería convertir en adolescente? —bromeó y Jade se rió con él.

Tenía ganas de hablar más sobre la escuela, poder quejarse con alguien se sentía bien y le quitaba peso de encima. Sus hombros ya dolían de ese "pesar imaginario" que llevaba cargando desde términos de primer parcial.

— ¿Quién dijo que alguien se quisiera convertir en adolescente, John? —dijo su amiga, abrió una bolsita de gomitas de ositos y las intentó agarrar con la lengua aún recostada en la almohada, John sonrió y sacó un paquete de galletitas de limón escondidas en el fondo de un cajón.

Jade y él habían formado una muy buena amistad desde el primer día de clases. Hablar con ella le parecía tan natural como raro, tomando en cuenta lo soñadora que podía llegar a ser.

Además, era la única que sabía sobre el enamoramiento que tenía por Rose. Jade por sí sola lo había deducido una tarde de películas en la casa de Karkat, Karkat estaba preparando palomitas por suerte y no escuchó nada de la vergonzosa plática de la que John aún intentaba olvidar.

— ¡Tienes que hablar con ella, John! ¡Estamos a nada de salir de la escuela! —dijo Jade Harley hacía apenas una semana atrás. Ése día habían quedado para estudiar en la casa de Jade.

—No puedo —le había dicho, mordiendo la punta de su lápiz y frunciéndole el ceño a su libreta de apuntes.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —insistió.

—No puedo y no quiero, entiéndelo. No me puedo acercar siquiera a ella sin ponerme nervioso, Jade.

—Pero John —Jade no parecía dispuesta a seguir aceptando los no de John —, se supone que estos son los mejores años de nuestras vidas. Inténtalo, por favor.

Por supuesto que no lo había intentado ni considerado. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Además, "Los Mejores Años de Nuestras Vidas" era algo exagerado. Alguien no podía simplemente decir cuál era la mejor época de su vida. Ahora sólo son "Años de Nuestras Vidas", nada más grande para un par de muchachos de preparatoria.

Suspiró, escuchando la música que Jade reproducía mientras ambos hacían tarea en línea. Tenía buen gusto, tal vez tomaría alguna canción para un nuevo video. _Claro, si lograba sobrevivir._

Finalmente, después de mucho pensar y estudiar, acabó metiendo una solicitud para un asesor. No estaba dispuesto a seguir complicándose la vida.

Entró a la escuela con mucha prisa, era tarde. La noche anterior, después de charlar con Jade, estudió cuanto pudo para el examen que el maestro ya repartía.

Odió a la escuela y al diseñador que la hizo tan grande y confusa. Cada piso del edificio era una perfecta copia del anterior, el segundo piso podría ser confundido fácilmente con el tercero además de que las escaleras en círculo no ayudaban en nada.

El profesor le entregó la hoja del examen con una mueca de desaprobación.

—Uh —John dudó y ladeó los labios en una sonrisa culpable —, buenas tardes, profesor.

Su profesor bufó, moviendo su abundante bigote y acomodando sus gafas y pasó de largo. _Viejo loco._

El aula estaba tan silenciosa como cada vez que había exámenes, alguien raramente interrumpía aquel silencio sepulcral con cambios de páginas y una que otra tos de viejo. Cuando miraba a su compañeros los veía igual, o más, angustiados que él por la dificultad de la prueba. Suspiró con alivio, no era el único que estaba intimidado por un par de hojas con preguntas.

— ¿Llegando tarde, señor Egbert? —escuchó.

Era una voz aterciopelada y femenina. Oh, no.

—Uh, ¿sí…? —John le contestó a duras penas a Rose.

—Los exámenes son terriblemente estresantes, te comprendo. Qué más querría que irme directo a casa.

—Uh, sí… —repitió —. Quiero decir, lo sé… la escuela es muy aburrida, siento que desfalleceré en cualquier momento. — John juega un momento con la goma de su lápiz, se sentía tan torpe.

Ella rió y el maestro dio inicio al examen de manera oficial. John podía ver a medias el fino cuello de Rose siendo cubierto por su bonito y rubio cabello, se preguntó qué pasaría si decidía hacerle un caricia. Raro.

John quería voltear a verle el rostro, jamás había estado tan cerca. Pero no pudo.

 **Dave**

Los exámenes jamás serían un problema para él, ni ahora ni nunca. Así que cuando el "examen sorpresa" dio inicio las matemáticas no le hicieron ni cosquillas, terminándolo tan rápido que se sorprendió a sí mismo ya entregando la prueba con una sonrisa socarrona ante la mirada suspicaz de la profesora.

La noche anterior se había desvelado en una maratón con su hermano entre mantas mullidas y sopa instantánea, ahora arrepintiéndose un poco: los lunes sin dormir eran tan terribles como una mala primera migraña después de una noche de alcohol, con los ojos cerrándose por sí solos y parecer en un constante estado de sueño e irritación propios de un borracho mala copa.

Los pasillos de la escuela se caracterizaban principalmente por ser clonados y parecer no haber bajado o subido un piso, justo ahora no sabía en qué piso estaba pero eso importaba tan poco como la cara de Eridan sangrando por el puñetazo en la nariz que le había metido Sollux en el patio principal de la escuela. Pobre diablo.

Después de poco tiempo de estar sentado en el suelo de un piso desconocido en otra dimensión de su escuela encontró a su prima, a Rose, saliendo de la aula conjunta.

— ¿Tan temprano y saltándote las clases, Strider? —su prima, como toda una dama, recogió su falda antes de sentarse junto a él.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿quién sería yo si no me saltase las clases al inicio del último año?

—Un completo desconocido, eso es seguro.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú en ese salón? Ésta es tu clase libre.

—Cosas.

—Cosas, ya. Cosas junto con la profesora de Lenguajes, ¿no? —Rose sonrió más —Dios. Ni siquiera quiero saber.

—Me gusta el conocimiento —dijo.

Dave arrugó las cejas, estaba a punto de pensar en cosas raras entre su prima y su profesora, cosas nada agradables, según él. Chequeó su celular otra vez, como si un mensaje fuera a llegar de la nada. Como si sus acercamientos hacia Jade funcionaran. Quería sentir que su último año en esa escuela no se estaba quedando atascado en la monotonía, el semestre estaba pasando tan rápido que no sabía dónde rayos estaba el freno para darse un respiro.

Dave volteó para ver qué hacía Rose. Ella sólo estaba sentada ahí. Haciendo nada. Con los ojos clavados en los colosales durazneros que aún no estaban en flor.

Sonrió.

—Así que ahora ligas con señoras, eh —le codeó —, te gustan maduritas, quién lo diría.

—Eso suena horrible.

—Es horrible. Andas liando con una señora, con tu profesora, por Dios. Tengo que admitir que llegué a pensar que tenías gustitos raros, pero de eso a que te guste que te enseñen lenguajes con las manos contra la mesa…

Rose rió.

—Uh, uh.

— ¿Uh, uh…? —repitió, confundido —. ¿Qué quieres de…? ¡Dios, Lalonde! — escandalizado, se puso de pie.

No quería imaginar ésa escena, no quería. Pero ya era tan tarde como para tener una imagen mental tatuada en las corneas. Eso no sólo era raro, sino que la posibilidad de la relación entre su prima y su profesora no era una idea tan descabellada.

 _Dios, que desagradable_ , y se sentó de indio, otra vez.

Sus pies comenzaban a entumirse después de un rato, junto con la mayor parte de su culo. Se dedicó a mirar cosas insignificantes antes de enfocar su mente totalmente en la práctica de americano que tendría por la tarde, pues después de clases estaba prácticamente obligado a ir. El partido más importante estaba a nada de llegar y eran tan malos que, en una ocasión (y con total exageración), había llorado lágrimas de cocodrilo.

El pasillo estaba vacío, probablemente todos estaban en clases o en los patios, tratando de huir de clases.

Del pasillo emergieron dos muchachas de complexión atlética, con el cabello estilo americano y zapatos de moda, reían de algo que no podía escuchar.

—Hola, Dave —saludaron con simpatía.

Dave se puso de pie, recargado en la pared. Él sonrió, de forma ladina, mirándolas.

—Qué pasa —dijo. Lento y genial.

Ellas rieron, una de ellas jugueteando con su cabello nerviosamente.

— ¿Hoy tendrás práctica, verdad? —dijo la bajita, él ni recordaba su nombre —. Todos vemos a ir a verte, tenemos práctica también.

¿Porristas, quizás? Quizá no, ni siquiera llevaban un morral deportivo con ellas. Además, Dave no sabía a qué se referían con "todos", porque no las recordaba y no conocía a esos "todos" que irían a verle, pero no les dijo nada y continuó con la sonrisa socarrona que a Rose tanto le emocionaba analizar.

—Ya —dijo él —, entonces las veré allá.

—Nos vemos, Dave —dijeron ellas, casi al unísono como al principio, dejándole una marca en cada mejilla de algún pintalabios de moda.

Rose negó con la cabeza, sonriendo en un silencioso no tienes remedio.

—Creí que tenías interés por otra persona —comentó ella, sacando un librillo de su morral —, según tú, ibas muy en serio. ¿Estás realmente enamorado o sólo en una forma de convencerte de que tienes que bajar ése nivel de hormonas sueltas que traes paseando por todos lados?

—Voy en serio —espetó, más enojado de lo que le gustaría. Sabía que ya estaba cejudo por un simple comentario provocador de su prima, decidiendo mejor sosegarse y sentarse a su lado —. Sí voy en serio.

—Como digas.

El campo de futbol era extenso, mucho más extenso que el resto de áreas recreativas para deportes en toda la escuela, y eso era porque la escuela le encantaba alardear de sus estrellas de americano que prácticamente florecían en cada generación, siendo Dave una de esas estrellas.

Había entrado al equipo de futbol por no saber qué hacer con sus tardes después de la escuela, además que competir con sus amigos y compañeros era divertido, un grupo de muchachos superando la pubertad era algo divertido de ver para muchos y divertido de hacer para otros. Dave estaba sentado cerca de la entrada, en el pasto, esperando a Tavros, quien casi siempre, llegaba con retardo por alguna de las peripecias que le pasaban siempre camino a las canchas.

—Tarde —le dijo a un agitado Tavros, cuando lo vio echando vapor por la boca por toda la carrera que seguramente se había hecho. Dave abrió su morral, tendiéndole una gaseosa que el otro aceptó gustoso, bebiéndola casi de un trago.

— ¿El entrenador? —preguntó Tavros, mirando a todos lados. El sudor que corría por su cara parecía un río, el profesor que Tavros tenía justo a la última hora era un pesado que terminaba la clase más allá de la hora acordada, y Dave lo sabía por piel propia porque ése había sido su maestro del año pasado. Maldito viejo loco.

—Ligando con las porristas —contestó a la pregunta del moreno, que hizo una mueca diciendo:

—Oh, qué asco.

Su entrenador era lo que muchos conocían como _"un viejo morboso"_ que se pasaba regañando al equipo pero tonteando con jovencitas al mismo tiempo.

Había tantos rumores del viejo, recordó Dave, mirando al viejo verde que acariciaba el hombro descubierto de una porrista.

Cuando Dave estaba en primer año, se rumoreó que había abusado de una jovencita con tal de que ella pasara el curso y que esa había sido la razón de la "extraña ausencia" por parte de la muchacha y el profesor.

También rondó por los pasillos el chisme que lo habían visto masturbarse detrás del pelotero mientras veía a las porristas practicar.

El rumor más sucio que llegó a oír de él era que ya no tenía pene porque su esposa lo había encontrado manoseando a una muchacha y, encabronada, le había rajado el pene de un solo tajo con un cuchillo de cocina. Lo que aún le asqueaba no era el hecho de que tuviera o no pene, sino la forma grotesca y guarra en la que sus compañeros lo habían narrado, siendo tan vulgares que ya no miraba con los mismos ojos a su profesor.

Dave se paró de puntas, estirando el cuello a las gradas. Él esperaba poder ver a Jade, no estaba muy seguro pero Rose le había asegurado que irían a verlo, teniendo la esperanza de poder intercambiar más de dos palabras con ella.

Comienza a preocuparse cuando el cielo se nubla, pareciendo una cúpula de nubes gracias a la posición de la canchas. Las nubes le dan un aire nostálgico al escenario de un grupo de muchachos que juegan americano en su último año escolar. Tavros también mira el cielo, luciendo como la estampa de un chico inseguro que no sabe qué hacer con su vida porque le brillan los ojos pero no sonríe.

— ¿Qué tal va todo con tu chica? —pregunta.

—Uh… Bien, supongo. No he hablado con ella… Ella está con…

—Con Terezi, lo sé. No te preocupes, no creo que duren mucho.

—Llevan como… un año juntas, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero puede ser pasajero, ¿no?

Tavros rió. A Dave su risa le pareció triste, melancólica y… fuerte, no rindiéndose. Cómo le caía bien el tipo.

 **John**

Jade lo había convencido de acompañarla a una práctica de fútbol americano en la parte más lejana de los edificios del plantel, alegando que Rose estaría ahí y sería un gran oportunidad de entablar lazos con ella. Cuando fue arrastrado llegó a escuchar a Karkat que le gritaba algo con el mismo todo de encabronado de siempre y vio el gorrito de Nepeta al lado de un gigantón de nombre Equius que estaba en su clase de Biología.

El colegio le parecía más fácil de lo que creía cuando observaba a sus compañeros sonreír, haciendo nimiedades propias de un adolescente.

En la entrada estaba Rose, con ropa bonita y su tiara negra en perfecto orden, toda ella le parecía bonita y correcta. Simplemente ella era linda; desde los cabellos pequeños que sobresalían un poco por encima de la diadema, hasta sus uñas pintadas y los rasguños de las puntas de sus zapatillas. Cualquier cliché era válido ahora.

—Puedes tomar —le dijo. Ella no pareció entender de buenas a primeras al ver la manera tan seria con la que John le ofrecía de sus frituras.

—Seguro —dijo.

—Que sí.

Rose alargó su mano, tomó una papita, y después la llevó a su boca.

 _Dios, jamás pensó lo emocionante que era ver a una persona comer papitas._

 **Dave**

El profe no estaba de humor, y lo sabía porque lo había hecho correr seis vueltas a la cancha. Cuando llegaron al campo su profe le gritaba a todo el equipo, escupiendo mucho y con la cara roja como una señal de alto gracias a lo sonrosada de su piel.

Tan pronto pudo sentarse, se desparramó en el pasto con la frente transpirada y aperlada que llegaba a pegar sus cabellos a la frente.

Cuando levantó la pista, ahí estaba Jade y ella le miraba. Él le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de llevar las gafas puestas. Tavros se colocó a su lado quejándose de lo maldito que podía a ser el viejo gordinflón.

— ¿Ya viste?

Él asintió, aun mirándola a pesar de que los ojos ya le estaban picando por no parpadear.

—Hombre, creo que le gustas —celebró Tavros, ajeno de las miradas que mantenían Jade y él.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Tavros sonreía mucho, pudo notar que su frente estaba igual o más transpirada que la suya. La mirada verdosa de Jade se perdió cuando su vecino le habló, rompiendo el contacto visual de manera casi brusca.

—Ahí está Egbert otra vez —observó su amigo.

— _¿Egbert?_

—Sí, el _Clark Kent_ del salón. Ése es su apellido. Comparte varias clases con nosotros, ¿sabías? Incluso fuimos equipo una vez.

—Dios. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Con razón cuando pasaban lista el apellido me sonaba tan familiar —Tavros le miro —: es mi vecino —aclaró.

El entrenador gritó otra vez, ordenando que se juntaran.

—Huh —dijo Tavros, y se puso de pie. Dave también lo hizo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No estará coqueteando con Jade…, o sí?

—No, no lo hace —respondió rápido, trotando con Tavros a su lado hasta quedar a la par de todo el equipo —. Es obvio que está colado por Rose, sólo míralo.

 **John**

Los entrenamientos eran aburridos.

Notó como todos corrían por el balón sin orden, y eso no estaba bien según tenía entendido por todas las películas que había visto sobre futbol americano.

Lo que hacía falta quizá, observó, era que no estaba _The Rock_ (*) para alentar a los muchachos con uno de sus buenos discursos llenos de inspiración deportiva justo antes de ejecutar una jugada decisiva; en cambio tenían al entrenador con la cara roja que gritaba a diestra y siniestra de como se le diera a entender. Era el tipo gordo que no creía en el poder de la unión en el equipo.

La tarde se la pasó viendo a su vecino hacer jugadas maestras, encontrándose a sí mismo envuelto por las dramáticas atrapadas gloriosas que realizaba, y estaba tan emocionado.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad, John?

Jade miraba la cancha. Ni le devolvía la mirada.

— ¿El rubio? —se hizo el desentendido, viendo a Rose por el rabillo de los ojos. Ella estaba en silencio, pero su sonrisa era tierna mientras escrudiñaba el partido —. Sí, es bueno.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —dijo ella.

 **Dave**

Cuatro horas después, ya recogía sus cosas. Su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía la cara roja por el esfuerzo, todo embadurnado de lodo.

Era tarde, tanto como para que los cielos ya estuvieran oscuros y las luces de las canchas estuvieran encendidas. En las gradas aún estaban Jade, Rose y su vecino.

Dave se puso la camiseta extra que llevaba en la mochila para no oler a sudor demasiado y se quitó el par de tenis junto con el pantalón rápidamente metiéndolos como sea en su estrecha mochila.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto te vas? —preguntó Tavros.

—Bueno —meditó Dave, saltando poquito para subirse los jeans —, tengo que ofrecerme a llevar a Jade a su casa. Hay que se caballeroso.

— Uh… ¿Sabes que ella se va en un transporte diferente, verdad…? Todos saben que los Harley barra English se van en transporte privado por cosas de sus familias.

—Lo sé, pero puedo acompañarla hasta el estúpido bus, ¿o no? Así tengo el chance de hablarle y esas cosas. Entablar lazos con el enemigo, _¿me entiendes?_

— ¿Por qué rayos Jade sería tu enemigo?

Dave no dijo más, porque no tenía caso explicar ése tipo de cosas a Tavros. Jugueteó con su teléfono un rato, esperando a Tavros.

—Apresúrate, que iba en serio en que estoy decidido en acompañarla.

—Uh, espera —dijo —, ya me atoré. Sólo dame un minuto.

Dave se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración.

Cuando salieron aún estaban Rose y Jade, ahora sentadas en el pasto de las canchas platicando amenamente. Ya no estaba su vecino.

 **John**

En la pantalla de su computador las letritas de aceptación para que alguien lo tutorase le alivió un poco. Un peso menos de encima era genial, fantástico.

Tuvo que regresar antes que las chicas porque su padre no tardaba en llegar y tendría uno de ésos ataques de enojo-preocupación por no verlo en casa a altas horas de la noche. Quería quedarse toda la tarde a escuchar las muy femeninas y lindas pláticas que a veces sostenían Jade y Rose con él en el medio.

Hasta ahora, los acercamientos hacia Rose no habían funcionado para nada.

Hablaron un poco, leves frases pero ahí estaba el sentimiento de que estaban sentados uno junto al otro. Además, ella sonreía casi todo el tiempo: con los ojos un poco achicados y los labios en una sonrisa paciente y misteriosa.

¿Qué pensaba ella de él? Vaya embrollo.

— ¿Hijo? —la puerta estaba abierta, con su padre asomando el rostro por ella —. Qué bien que aún estés despierto, ¿ya comiste, muchacho?

—No, aún no.

—Bien, prepararé la mesa, te espero allá —terminó de decir y se fue.

—Maldición, papá —contestó él, bajito.

Apreciaba el esfuerzo de su padre por querer convivir, de verdad lo hacía, pero llegaba a ser chocante la forma en que lo hacía. Era considerado un adolescente aún: su padre tenía que saber, por obligación, lo difícil que era ser un joven lleno de hormonas alborotadas.

Vaya embrollo.

Cenó entre conversaciones cortas con su padre, que a veces llegaba a contagiarle ése sentimiento cálido que lo rodeaba al intentar entenderlo. Su boca de vez en cuando comentaba lo bueno del sabor de la comida del pastel frente a él con una mueca más o menos disimulada hasta convertir aquel balbuceo en un cumplido.

John se retiró, despidiéndose de su progenitor con una sonrisa, con la mejor que pudo sacar… El mayor le hizo un gesto, como despidiéndose igual. John sabía que su padre estaba sonriendo.

Su ukelele le esperaba, junto con una de sus camisas favoritas y colchas calientitas.

 **Dave**

No podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que habían salido las cosas con Jade.

Él estaba tan contento que una sonrisa estaba impregnada en su rostro como el olor de los perfumes baratos que regalaban en los supermercados.

Su hermano estaba mirándolo, pero no le hizo caso a ésa aura de gran sabiduría que se cargaba cada vez que sentía que sabía algo que él no.

No dijo nada, dedicándose como pudiera en hacer su tarea bien. Dave había llevado a Jade hasta su bus, caminando tranquilos entre algunas de las hojas secas que el otoño llevaba consigo. Cuando llegaron charlaron un rato antes de despedirse bajo la mirada del hijo de puta de su primo.

—Bien —dijo —. Ésta mierda es buena.

Dave se encogió de hombros. Acurrucado contra el sofá de su cuarto (el sofá feo de segunda mano que estaba de rebajas en una mercadillo de cosas raras de su hermano, teniendo en cuenta que el estampado del sofá en cuestión era de _Sonic_ tapado por una colcha bastante gruesa). Escuchaba música.

 _ **Qué bien canta este condenado**_ , pensó, repitiendo la lista de reproducción de _EctoGhost_.

* * *

 _ **(*)**_ **Dwayne Douglas Johnson** _ **es un actor, fisiculturista y luchador profesional estadounidense, también conocido como "**_ **The Rock** **"** _ **(traducido al español como**_ **La Roca** _ **), según me comenta**_ **Wikipedia** _ **. Tomé como referencia al actor porque a mi padre le gusta la película de**_ **"Gridiron Gang" _, película precisamente de fútbol americano (además de que me agrada muchísimo_ La Roca _)._**

 ** _(Sinceramente espero que haya resaltado la referencia a_ Superman _y_ Harry Potter _, de verdad.)_**

 _ **Sí, bueno... la cosa va lenta... y lo digo pORQUE NI SIQUIERA HAN HABLADO ENTRE ELLOS.**_

 _ **Me constó un poco más escribir todo esto por la trama que llevo ya diseñada, además de que estoy a finales de semestre y escribía un poco cada vez que podía entre tareas y clases. Jamás creía tan difícil escribir y estudiar al mismo tiempo hasta que lo viví en carne propia.**_ pero bueno...

 ** _Dudas, sugerencias y aclaraciones: POR FAVOR, DEJEN UN REVIEW. NO LEO MENTES._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Con cariño, Wizardbot._**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: Homestuck no me pertenece. Es enteramente propiedad de Andrew Hussie: su único y verdadero creador.** **HAIL, HUSSIE.**

 **Advertencias: OOC, Slash, malas palabras.**

* * *

 **Dave**

Los ruidos por afuera del pasillo en el segundo piso lo hicieron despabilarse a la fuerza. El primer pensamiento siempre asegurado en el _chip_ de supervivencia le susurró que podía tratarse de un ladrón, así que tomó la espada rota que tenía guardada a medias en el segundo cajón del escritorio.

Pero no era un ladrón, claro que no.

Su hermano simplemente había llegado achispado a la casa, tumbando un montón de cosas a su paso y pateándolas con forme se lograba abrir paso entre el grado etílico de su sangre y lo estorbosas que ahora le resultaban las paredes y varios muebles, él era culpable del escándalo. Él realmente no quería saber la razón de la borrachera de Dirk… pero de todos modos se quedó afuera del baño para esperar a que su hermano dejara salir todo lo que no tenía que llevar y diese la cara después de convertirse en el diluvio que devastó la casa entera.

Dave suspiró. Dirk no era un borracho ni mucho menos… ¡siendo sinceros ni le gustaba la bebida tanto como para beber hasta tambalearse!

— ¿Estás mejor? ¿Puedo irme a dormir ya? No quiero estar cargando las velas entre la estrecha relación que tienen tú y retrete, mejor los dejo solos.

—Ve. No necesito de una niñera ahora, Dave —Bro se recargó de la orilla del servicio y tallándose los ojos por debajo de las chuecas gafas triangulares que ahora ni lo ayudaban a verse muy cool, sino más bien, ridículo—. Sólo estás buscando un buen pretexto para mañana culparme de la desvelada que te darás ésta noche.

Dave rió sin gracias (si es que a eso se le podía llamar risa), movió la cabeza un par de veces como medio asintiendo y empezó a arrastrar los pies de regreso a su pieza.

—Está bien —le contestó, aunque ya estaba más adentro de la habitación que afuera.

Cuando hubo en su cueva, la seguridad de las penumbras fue desecha por la luz que horadaba por la rendija de su puerta y el pasillo.

El viernes por la noche su hermano llegó como una cuba, despertándolo en el proceso de llegar al baño y creando, sin querer, todo un caos dentro de su adolescente mente. La madrugada fue todo lo contrario de « _en un abrir y cerrar de ojos»_ , pasándola en pensar sobre los problemas que Bro tenía. Su cuerpo se entumecía cada cuanto por mantener el cuerpo en la misma posición, siendo así hasta lo que fue las tres de la mañana.

Decir que eso pasaba con regularidad era una mentirota de las grandes, de las que no le gustaba decir.

Dave lo escuchó, escuchó a su reloj de la mesita de junto hacer _clic_ en una hora desconocida.

La manía de despertar con un brazo saliendo por el agujero del cuello era presente desde que casi tenía pañales, por lo que no se sintió sorprendido al casi degollar su cabeza cuando se estiró soñoliento y entumido.

También sabía que cuando dormido se le ocurría enrollarse en las sábanas.

Cosa que por supuesto se le había olvidado completamente. Y, al contrario de como con su mano a través del agujero de la cabeza, no esperó el golpe que se dio en la barbilla.

Algunas veces, Dave se autonombraba como una persona floja o, incluso, dormilona, porque como a cualquier muchacho quedarse dormido hasta tarde los fines de semana entre las mantas tibiecitas era lo mejor del mundo, pero la idea no se le hizo tan divertida al ver que su reloj marcó la una de la tarde y contando.

Se puso lo primero que encontró, porque era sábado y la flojera mucha.

Su cocina era la típica americana con algunos detalles Strider que la hacían única y peculiar. Las cosas únicas la hacían peculiar y las peculiares, única. Una de las cosas que le daban un aspecto peculiar era la estampa de Dirk Strider casi encorvado por completo sobre la mesa de la cocina y el cabello sorprendentemente desordenado.

—No hables.

Eso había dicho, apenas entró por completo en el comedor.

 _ **¿Y quién quería hablar contigo?**_ , rezongó aniñado en su cabeza. Como no tenía otra cosa con qué entretenerse, se dedicó a ver lo horrible que su hermano mayor se veía.

Dirk Strider movía la mano por la horquilla de su taza favorita de café donde, irónicamente, prefería tomar jugo de naranja en lugar del delicioso, despertador y estimulante néctar de cafeína. No llevaba las gafas que tanto empeñaba en usar, pero qué más daba porque de todas formas ni podía ver el naranja de los ojos gracias a lo fuertemente cerrados que estaban, haciendo gestos curiosos puramente impropios de él.

Pero qué migraña tenía el tipo.

La culpa era de él, ¿para qué se le iban las copas?

Dave estaba segurísimo al mil de que, si se le ocurría decir algo, terminaría con algún asqueroso e inquietante Smuppet en la cara frotando su polla por donde pudiera.

Se recargó en una mano y tarareó el coro pegadizo de la canción que escuchó pasaron en la radio pública que el vecino escuchaba, callándose apenas vio el enojado mirar de Bro.

Ah, quería dormir. No quería estas mierdas que Bro le hacía pasar.

Además, el insomnio lo dejó chocante e irritado. Era vano aparentar que todo estaba bien, así que cuando terminó el escueto desayuno (uno tan malo que lo dejó con más hambre de la que llegó a la cocina) asumió que era tiempo de redimir esas deliciosas horas de sueño faltantes en compañía de _Karen_ [1], su cama.

Pero la idea de dejarlo solo ahora…

—Ve a dormir —escuchó la voz lamentable y quejica de lo que supuso era Dirk, que más parecía una mata de rubios cabellos en desorden que su hermano.

Quiso darle un abrazo sin ninguna razón (porque inconscientemente relacionaba las fáciles soluciones emocionales de los de alrededor suyo con las de los Strider). Luego recordó que esas cosas no iban con él ni con Dirk y que si lo hacía jodería las cosas más de lo que ya estaban por sí solas. Evaluó un poco la situación antes de ceder y girar en dirección a las escaleras rumbo a su santuario.

Sus pies moviéndose solos, quitándose las gafas y arrojándolas Dios-sabrá-dónde. Ya estaban bastante viejas, qué más daba. La cama le resultaba confortable como nunca antes pensó que podía llegar a ser _. Ah, la buena de Karen_ , con sus bienhechoras cobijas y mullido colchón afelpado de corte individual exacto para el tamaño adolescente de su cuerpo.

Escuchó la sicofonía del televisor a través de las paredes antes de quedarse dormido.

 **John**

Desde temprano, el señor Egbert había dedicado su tiempo a ordenar el resto de cajas que desde hacía dos meses acumulaban polvo en el ático porque su hijo John tuvo demasiada flojera como para organizarlas y guardarlas como su padre dijo que hiciera. El contenido de todas las cajas variaba; libros, tanto de su padre como del mismo John; pipas, una gran colección a pesar de verse idénticas unas a las otras; horribles arlequines, de rostros sonrientes y muecas exageradas; y muchísimos portafolios llenos papeles importantes sobre hombres de negocios.

John fingió no haber gritado como un orco cuando una caja del tamaño de _Tilikum_ [2] le cayó en el pie, para llevar después la caja de folders al, ahora, despacho de su progenitor sin nada de dolor en el pie ni cojeando, claro que no. A callar.

Una testa rubia se removió en la otra casa, la de enfrente, John estaba subiendo las escaleras, en busca de los libros grises que su padre le pidió antes y no trajo, y pujo ver aquel espejismo claramente a través del gran ventanal que se abría paso a través de los peldaños en una especie de cúpula. Estiró el cuello y dejó de ver la cabeza cuando esta se echó para abajo…, supuso que la persona se echó a la cama… o tal vez cayó. No seguro, entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo ver más a pesar de su casi mediocre vista.

John no era una persona chismosa. Lo podía decir con orgullo y alzando la barbilla como cuando niño, considerando en todas las cosas interesantes e intrigantes que pasaban alrededor suyo. Por esa razón dejó pasar la ocasión de saber más del primo de —suspiro melancólico y enamorado— Rose Lalonde.

Porque sí: se vecino era el mismísimo primo de Rose Lalonde, según le dijo Jade cuando estuvieron en las gradas viendo juntos la práctica del equipo de americano al que el primo de Rose pertenecía.

— ¡No entiendo cómo no te diste cuenta antes, John! —Jade comentó mirando a Dave y riendo, haciéndolo sentir algo tonto.

Pero tenía razón:

¡Los dos eran rubios! ¡Eso era mucha coincidencia!

Bajó otra caja más (¡la última!), arrojándose como costal de papas en el sillón de la sala. Su padre permanecía en el estudio, ése que estaba junto a las escaleras de la casa.

Todo el mundo sabía que los fines de semana estaban hechos por el gobierno para que la gente floja hiciera lo único que se supone sabía hacer: echar del vago. Pero no. A su padre era el único ciudadano medio-promedio al que se ocurría la idea de hacer quehaceres muy temprano desde la mañana. Sentado en la sala, el Señor Egbert, Hombre de Negociosos y Padre del Futuro Loco Local, ordenaba papeles en pilas de colosal tamaño: ponía los verdes en una pila junto a los violetas mientras que los papeles naranjas quedaban olvidados en el fondo de una caja de cartón blanco donde John había dibujado una salamandra algo deforme sin razón alguna.

— ¿Saldrás?

John gruñó, frotó sus ojos por debajo de los anteojos. Ay, que su padre tenía que hablar cuando el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

—No, tengo tarea que terminar.

—Entonces empieza ya —dijo el hombre de negociosos, prendiendo su pipa—, así puedes disfrutar el día de mañana con tus amiguitos.

La frase se le hizo tonta. Vio como opción eso de salir, tenía el chance de ir al cine o algo, quizás con Jade… quizás con Rose.

Su padre no dijo nada después y lo tomó como una limpia y discreta invitación a retirarse. John supuso que tampoco había necesidad de responderle y caminó escaleras arriba a su habitación.

—Mudanza de hace dos meses, eh.

John asintió.

Jade parecía compartir el mismo cansancio que él.

— ¡Y quiso recoger todo en un solo día…! Era clarísimo que por alguna razón no se nos ocurrió guardas todas esas cosas en los dos meses que estuvimos aquí —un ruido gutural salió desde más allá se la garganta, del estómago… como los cantantes. Su video-llamada se había ido entre quejas y quejas de John, y risas y comentarios graciosos por parte de Jade. Mientras conversaban intentaba resolver una serie de incisos de Biología:

 **«12. Explica los puntos transformistas de Lamarck y las Leyes de Uso y Desuso.**

 **13\. Según la Teoría Sintética, ¿cuáles son las 4 fuerzas que producen la evolución?**

 **14\. Explica en 10 reglones por qué se le nombra así a la Teoría Neutra de la Evolución.»** [3]

Jade estuvo asintiendo como medio segundo antes de revolcarse entre las sabanas.

Jade a veces parpadeaba mucho cuando estaban en video-llamada y él, como buen observador que era, dedujo que se debía a que no llevaba a sus gafas puestas y eso le daba muchísimo la apariencia de una niña simpática (más allá de lo que ya era). Incluso se llegaba a ver bonita.

Pero no tan bonita como Rose, pensaba. Mordió la gomita de su lápiz… ¿quién fue primero, Darwin o Wallace?

—Y dime, John —habló Jade, quien le dio la impresión por un segundo de que llevaba toda la tarde esperando poder hacer ésa pregunta—, ¿a qué se debe ésa sonrisa?

Quizás Jade tenía el poder telepático, John estaba consciente de eso.

Mejor no contestó, era más divertido pensar en Lamarck.

 **Dave**

Despertó tres horas después, lo supo gracias al feo reloj de pared que tenía y no gracias a su celular porque la porquería tecnológica se había muerto por falta de cargar la batería. Le pediría a Bro que le hiciese alfo para solucionar aquel problemilla. Por algo el maldito era bueno en la robótica, asó que debía de hacer un excelente trabajo al momento de darle un par de retoques a su móvil.

Se quedó en la cama por muchísimo tiempo, hasta que las piernas se comenzaron a adormilársele y el frío le causó repetidos estornudos sonoros.

Puso notar que de la sala ya no provenía ningún sonido y que de la habitación de su hermano sonidos metálicos le ponían la piel de gallina.

Cuando su celular resucitó de algún lugar inter-dimensional se dio cuenta de que tenía un par de mensajes en pester. No lo iba a negar, la idea de ser popular le emocionaba e irritaba de igual forma; algunos eran de Karkat, lo que ignoró intencionalmente para hacer enojar al cabrón; otros de Tavros, donde le preguntaba si tenía tarea de Química; uno era de su prima, donde apreció de primera mano la gran habilidad lingüística de su compinche y los demás de gente desconocida ofreciéndole invitaciones a fiestas o chatear un rato…, cabe decir que los ignoró por igual. Ni los abrió.

Jade seguía sin responderle los mensajes, y Dave estaba segurísimo que eso lo hacía estar aún más enamorado. No pudo estar más de acuerdo con que a los hombres les gustaban los retos, ahora que vivía en carne propia la literalidad de la frase. Había cosas muy interesantes, y las que tenían que ver con Jade le gustaban cada vez más a pesar de lo complicadas que resultaban.

La mañana del lunes del tercer mes, Dave se peinó diferente. Teniendo una meta tan fija que era de temerse.

¡Un paso atrás, Mundo! Aquí venía él, muy claro el de hacérselas con Jade antes de terminar el año y sentirse realizado al fin; terminando como un verdadero campeón, así tenía que ser.

Quería ir a su última Prom con ella de la mano.

Y debía decir que se veía bien. Más allá de bien. Más masculino y toda la cosa. Su hermano no dijo nada; a pesar de que se le quedó viendo por casi cinco segundos seguidos. Con las gafas puestas, se miró en el espejo de la entrada por última vez, caminando seguro con dirección marcadísima a la escuela.

Más o menos.

Clark Kent hizo acto de presencia al mismo tiempo en que se disponía a partir, con la melena hecha un montón de ramitas negras entrampadas una sobre otra. Dave tenía que admitir que le daba una apariencia original rayando con lo simpática. Vestía jeans casuales, de esos flojos y cómodos a la vista, junto con una playera de manga corta muy liviana para su gusto, teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en pleno Otoño/Invierno. (Además, como si su apariencia no fuese lo suficientemente peculiar ya, la mochila que portaba tintineaba por tantos pines que traía montados en el morral. ¿Los pines de Con Air todavía se vendían…? ¿Siquiera existían…?) Pero allá él y su locura.

Cada vez que daba un paso, el hijo perdido del Dr. Jones [4] daba otro más largo, dejándole un gran tramo de diferencia. Fijo que el tipo llegaba antes que él.

Si algo le importaba menos a Dave, eran las otras personas y sus asuntos. Le dio lo mismo que su vecino llegara antes que él y no aceleró ni disminuyó el paso hasta una vez hubo frente a las puertas rejadas de la entrada al cole.

Qué más daba, el tipo lo superó por más de dos cuadras.

Ahí, en la escuela, apenas divisó la cabecilla de Tavros corriendo a quién sabe dónde con prisa, para perderse después entre la multitud. También pudo ver a Jade y le saludó. Rose lo ignoró y eso no le pudo importar menos. Es que así era Rose.

—Entonces… —el profesor comenzó a pintarrajear en el pizarrón, tratando de hacer un cuadrado en tercera dimensión bastante pobre, apenas manteniendo la idea de que ahí tenía que estar un cuadrado… o algo supuestamente geométrico—, una vez que tenga el-la retícula —azotó con fuerza las enormes escuadras asustando a todos y a sí mismo en el proceso— van a sacar los lados de su, de su modelo así… y luego, así vas a obtener el volumen que-que esperan para poder verlo en… bueno, en tercera dimensión, ¿sí? Así… Así porque es la forma en la que la luz les-les da… le da a su figura, ¿sí? —Hace un par de rayas con el plumón y se vuelve hacia ellos, acomodándose las solapas de la camisa cuadrada que vestía hacia abajo—: ¿Dudas?

Y así comenzó su prometedora semana.

Su profesor tenía una manía de explicar nada en cada extenuante clase, que resultaba ser tan claramente como un charco de lodo. Podía ser bueno en su trabajo, pero explicando era simplemente una basura. ¡El sujeto no tartamudeaba! ¡Sólo repetía las palabras con un tono de voz realmente monótono e irritante que le ponía los nervios de punta! ¿No podía hablar más rápido? Se atrevía a decir que prefería cien mil veces un profe regañón y llevadito como el de Física que al de Diseño Ambiental [5].

Era el tipo de clase que, lamentablemente, no compartía con Tavros. Observó los dibujos de sus compañeros de mesa, la mayoría buenos y el resto deformes. Karkat no hacía nada y jugaba con su lápiz 2B poniéndolo sobre su labio superior o rayando la mesa en las narices del profesor y sin ningún tapujo. Tal vez era tan perezoso como él, porque cuando estaban en ésa clase prefería perder el tiempo en cualquier otra cosa y terminar el trabajo después, en la comodidad del hogar y comida chatarra. Lo único malo sobre la rutina adquirida era que, incluso en su casa, la materia el daba la misma flojera que en el salón.

— ¿Cómo vas, Strider?

Esa era una de las veces rarísimas donde el profesor le preguntaba qué hacía. Ocurría cada cien años y en pleno eclipse estelar, que dejaba el cielo negro y a los gallos desorientados haciendo "quiquiriquí, quiquiriquí" durante casi tres horas por la perturbación a sus sistema motor.

—Bien —dijo Dave—, voy bien.

—Bien —respondió el Profesor Bob Sheldon [6], como si le hubiese preguntado algo en realidad. Cuando se lo proponía, el maestro desprendía autoridad. De todos modos, en caso en el que fuese, se retiró como siempre y se pegó a Terezi, quien mordía el lápiz como si fuese un trozo de pizza.

Terezi fue su novia alguna vez.

Estaba buena, tenía unas caderas de perdición y tetas del tamaño justo, ni más ni menos: justo. Era simpática y graciosa, aparte de ingeniosa y buena onda. Anduvieron por lo que fue alrededor de medio año. El problema fue el ser ciega.

Que no se malinterprete la cosa, no fue por eso en totalidad. Fue más bien porque la tipa se la llevaba de pasar la lengua por todo a su alrededor para saber de qué se trataba… más o menos como las serpientes, pero en vez de captar aromas con la lengua era la capacidad de ver con la misma.

Dave también se llevó una gran decepción al saber que lo engañó con alguien desconocido, por lo que dejó las cosas por la paz y terminó la relación. Se la podía perdonar pensar que lamía a todo aquel que pasara enfrente de él, pero de eso a jugárselas con otro bajo las narices era para nada gracioso o pasable.

Pensar en Terezi no le traía malos recuerdos o algo, simplemente lo ponía incómodo. Ahora mantenían una sana relación de amigos en lo que cabe decir, además de que Terezi se la pasaba coqueteando con su novia, Vriska, la que, por mencionar, le caía ni mal ni bien… pero prefería mantener distancia de ella.

Todos movieron papeles entre sí, lápices guardados y ay que ya se van todos.

—De tarea —todos salían mientras que el profe intentaba hablar, Dave guardaba sus cosas calmado—, quiero… quiero que traigan la-la lámina terminada para que empecemos con la sexta… con la sexta lámina y-y entremos a segunda unidad.

—Uh —y ahí estaba Tavros, recargado en los casilleros verdes deslavados—, hola. ¿Qué tal la clase?

—Lo mejor que se puede esperar de un tipo que se la pasa hablando como una grabadora desacelerada cien veces. Dame un respiro, estuvo tan lenta y aburrida que antes y no me derretí por el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Tan mal?

Sí, Tavros, estuvo mal.

Dave encaminó paso al otro salón, le tocaba Estadística en compañía de Tavros. El pasillo estaba prácticamente vacío. La Profesora Sarpy los esperaba en la entrada del salón cuando llegaron, tenía una mueca en la cara. Bueno, ella siempre llevaba una mueca en la cara.

—Tarde —dijo, mirando a ambos.

Dave se encogió de hombros y Tavros se limitó a mirarla. La Sra. Sarpy tenía un resentimiento oculto con Tavros por su corte de cabello tan "estrafalario" que le mencionó una vez.

 _Harry Potter_ se asomó un momento para verlos antes de bajar el mentón y volver a la suyo.

—Sin las nueve y cinco.

—La entrada es a las cinco…

—… Y se supone tenemos cinco minutos de tolerancia, ¿no?

Sarpy, después de unos segundos, le dio paso. Claro, con una mueca en la cara.

Estadística era igual de mala que Diseño Ambiental, pero en su lugar tenía una profesora antiquísima que dio clases antes en una universidad desconocida en California y que ahora impartía clases en último año de preparatoria. Al inicio, dijo que eran su primer grupo. Era su primer año con muchachos de prepa.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Vriska? —preguntó Dave.

—No, claro que no —contestó Tavros, codeándole para que hablase más bajo—. Creo que se fue otra vez de pinta con… con Terezi.

—Ya te dije que eso no durará, créeme —y de verdad esperaba que Tavros confiara en él.

Vriska y Terezi era conocidas particularmente por dos cosas: ser buena onda y ser unas putas. La reputación de ambas lo respaldaba y hasta ahora no había quien lo negase más que ellas mismas que ahora llevaban año y medio saliendo juntas. Quizás la relación más larga para ambas… pero qué poca fe les tenía.

—Eh, pues, bueno, no parece que eso sea verdad, Dave —sonó como si la decepción fuese mucha.

—Claro, como que parece que su relación no pende un hilo, amigo. Te lo digo yo, no va a durar. ¿Es lo que te jode, el no poder hablarle?

—No, ojalá fuera eso.

— Habla con ella, no estaré por siempre aquí diciéndote qué hace, Tavros. Tienes que empezar a hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Dime, ¿qué harás cuando ya no esté aquí?

Tavros rió un poco.

—Uh, sienas como mi hermano. Para ya.

—Sé que llorarás por las noches sin mí aquí, no lo niegues —dijo, rayando en su cuaderno «Selecciona un habitante de la población al azar. Considera los eventos siguientes…», o algo así—. Apresúrate, quiero irme ya.

 **John**

La segunda hora era la peor.

Esperaba salir vivo de esta ya que los números no eran lo suyo.

Estadística, ¿quién la necesitaba? ¡Nadie! Por lo menos no en éste momento.

 **«El tiempo (en minutos) que le lleva a 30 estudiantes llegar de su casa a la escuela, se registra en los siguientes datos:**

 **30 45 40 35 60 35 45 40 55 60 50 80 50 45 40 25 20 120 80 50 40 50 60 45 40 20 15 20 35 30»**

Strider, según le comentó Jade el apellido, entró cinco minutos después de las cinco. Lo supo porque la Sra. Sarpy lo gritó a los cuatro vientos en busca de humillarlos, supuso. Porque no era realmente necesario gritarlo, Dios Salve a la Reina.

A Jade le gustaba Dave. Ella misma se lo contó el domingo por la tarde.

Estaban conversando de Rose cuando Jade lo sacó a colación y reveló su "penoso secreto", según dijo ella. John no entendió muy bien qué le veía. Bien, era la estrella del equipo, corría más rápido que los demás y quizá podía llegar a ser carismático…, pero ¿y eso qué? ¿Que si se sacaba los mocos? ¿O si era visco y esa era la razón por la cual jamás se sacaba las gafas? ¡De verdad, ni en las prácticas! A lo mejor era medio-mutante y las gafas las llevaba pegadas a la cara gracias a un hilillo de piel como los que les cuelgan a los pavos y por eso jamás se le cayeron en ni un partido hasta la fecha. Era físicamente imposible.

Una vez escuchó decir a una chica de su mesa que Dave Strider era el Sr. Fantástico. Estaba 98.7 % que la tipa no sabía que ése nombre ya lo llevaba alguien (que casi era una marca registrada) y no tenía nada que ver con ser cool o popular, sino más bien con su poder de elasticidad gracias a una mutación provocada por la radiación cósmica con la que se topó su nave al pasar por el cinturón de Van Allen. Pero eso era otra cosa, aunque no podía pasarla por alto…

El tipo no era feo. Desde un punto masculino y nada homosexual, podía admitirlo. Dave Strider no era feo, y supuso que si él mismo fuera una fémina adolescente, como sus colegas de sexo contrario, se sentiría igual de atraído hacia él como el resto de ellas.

Hasta ahora, no hubo oportunidad de que ambos hablaran, así que no podía decir que era un mal tipo o buen tipo. Simplemente era un tipo más con cara bonita y extraordinarias y llamativas características para las chicas del estudiantil. Su cara linda era como el plumaje de un ave en época de apareamiento: entre más llamativo, había más posibilidades de atraer una hembra.

John estaba seguro que incluso era más alto que el Strider.

— ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Jade ése mismo domingo en la noche, sobre el Asunto Strider.

—Nada, no mucho. No puedo decirte que esté mal, no conozco al tipo así que… ¿está bien? Digo, no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien, aunque sea un tipo como él, con sus gafas de motociclista y pinta de _soc_ [7]. Habla con él, eso es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Jade argumentó un montón de cosas que le parecieron tonterías pero se las pasó por buenas porque ella no hablaba mucho sobre ése tipo de cosas y era mejor dejarla sola cosas para que resolviera lo que tenía que resolver. De todos modos, no podía obligarla a tratar de socializar con él.

—Oh, está bien.

Eso le respondió, simple y bonito.

John recordó, mientras que organizaba los números del siguiente caso en orden, que vio a Strider al salir de casa. Dave caminaba casi a lado suyo, por lo que aceleró el paso y llegó antes. Era incómodo caminar así con alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, además, no había pasado por algo que la primera vez que se conocieron, el tipo creyó que él era un ladrón.

Él empezó a reírse entre dientes.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, John? —preguntó Vriska Skeeter, la rubia del equipo, siempre llegaba con gafas de montura gruesa a la escuela. Él estaba seguro que no las necesitaba.

Él la miró, era guapa… pero muy escandalosa.

—Cosas, sólo cosas.

— ¿"Sólo cosas"?

—Que sí. Un chiste, uno muy malo que no te contaré porque no lo entenderás.

Ella protestó, pero él no la escuchó del todo: ¡vaya, el número de población había cambiado drásticamente a como el ejercicio anterior! Ésta maestra tenía que estar bromeando.

Checó su móvil, siendo saludado por la emblemática cara de Nic Cage y su cautivadora sonrisa —por encima del hombro escuchó que Vriska decía algo sobre su fondo de pantalla, pero ni caso le hizo. Eran las nueve y veintisiete…, sólo una hora y minutos más.

 **Dave**

Cuando el timbre repiqueteó, todos salieron hechos locos, eran las once de la mañana y ya le pesaba el cerebro. Ugh, Estadística y sus cosas de números. Dave no era tan malo, sino sería una deshonra para su hermano quien, en sus años escolares, exentó la materia un mes antes que el año escolar terminara: con la máxima nota, claro que sí.

Con el revoltijo de cabezas, pies y extremidades salidas de Dios Sabe Dónde, logró chocar con alguien y, para la suerte, finalizó cayendo al suelo cual misil nuclear en tiempos de guerra. Tavros se apresuró a levantarlo… con ayuda de una mano que se ofreció como gancho.

Ni más ni menos que Kal-El, con su traje de periodista promedio en tiempos mozos de la juventud, acudió a su auxilio.

—Lo siento —dijo. Ah, con que él le empujo. Era de aplaudir, el tipo le ayudó a levantarse.

Dave asintió un momento. Las alturas eran más evidentes ahora que estaba de pie, por eso se hinchó de pecho levemente y con disimulo para no quedar mal. Escuchó a Tavros reírse y le soltó un codazo, luego respondió:

—No hay problema, amigo.

—Oh, bien está.

Y sin ninguna razón el tipo sonrió de oreja a oreja, se despidió golpeándole un hombro con el puño para después marchar a lo que supuso, sería la dirección a la clase siguiente. Sus dientes eran levemente (levísimo, casi ni se notaba si no se ponía atención) grandes, pero su sonrisa era bonita.

Ahora iba Física, la última hora con el profe llevadito, el Sr. Josep Dave trató de recordar una vez en la que el tipo no se pasara con todos, pero no recordó nada por más que buscó en sus memorias.

Tavros otra vez no estaba con él, había tenido algo de suerte de no estar en el grupo de almas en pena del Terror Jo. Tavros tomaba clase en el aula de junto, pero de igual forma la suerte no lo acompañó del todo, ya que su profesor los sacaba casi pasando los diez minutos de clase. Porque era así y que se jodieran todos. Esa era la razón de que siempre llegara tan tarde a las prácticas y saliese regañado por el viejo morboso que tenían como entrenador y encargado del equipo de americano.

Decir que era fácil entrenar con el equipo es mierda pura, meditó sentándose en la banca metálica del laboratorio destinado a las ciencias y no a las físicas, irónicamente. El maestro mencionaba una y otra y otra vez que no podían hacer nada con electrodos porque ser peligroso por el metal y sus conducciones y esas cosas.

El punto era, que su equipo no era fácil de tratar. Una gran masa de testosterona junta nunca era buena, juntarla y hacerla competir con otra gran masa de testosterona de otras escuelas era aún peor.

Todos los integrantes eran unos desequilibrados… Sí, incluyendo a Tavros.

No planeó unirse al equipo de americano al entrar a la preparatoria.

Dave apretó con fuerza el lápiz, sin la suficiente fuerza como para romperlo. Oye, que era un lápiz semi-nuevo.

Su hermano tampoco lo planeó y en comparación a él, no entró. ¿Por qué no siguió sus pasos? Era una estupidez estar en un equipo tan tonto y disfuncional como el suyo. De hecho, consideró que podía salirse apenas tuvo la oportunidad… cuando el semestre en el que entró no cachó el primer pase que se le dirigió directo su estómago. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poner atención a lo que el maestro decía, apuntó los garabatos en el papel frente a él sin ningún esfuerzo por entenderlo.

Perdió la batalla contra la concentración, empleando el resto de su imaginación en divagar entre los enmarañados recuerdos de la juventud no tan lejana.

Ajustó sus gafas.

El aroma a pasto mojado y tierra sequísima entre los dedos emergió a tal grado de sentirla como el día en el que entró. Cuando entró a la cancha por primera vez ni siquiera consideró que fuese una mala idea. Le había llevado menos de medio minutos decir que eso no era una buena idea, pero de igual forma había llenado la solicitud y presentado a la hora de la cita general para todo aquel que decidiese desperdiciar su tiempo libre en babosadas escolares.

Él no podía esperar, quería tomar el ovoide y hacer algo por la simple acción de intentarlo.

Entró, claro que lo hizo. No fue tan difícil como la expectativa lo marcó.

—Yo sé cocinar bastante bien. Cualquier comida italiana que alguien desee que le prepare, lo puedo hacer. Pasta, ravioli, pizza. ¡Ah, pero si un día los veo poniéndole cátchup a la pizza, los agarro a patadas…! Una buena pizza no lleva ni cátchup ni salsa picante.

Platicas sin sentido, resolver un ejercicio, distraerse con la ventana, garabatear en la orilla de su hoja de apuntes… Su profesor divagaba con frecuencia, a veces hablando de comida, otras sobre lo mal que estaba el país en cuanto a cuestión política o simplemente a regañar a alguien casi por respirar. Terror Jo hacía de sus clases algo simplemente aburrido e desconcertante de niveles iguales. Lástima que a principio de semestre no se le ocurrió meter solicitud para cambio de maestro.

Todos los del salón hacían lo mismo que él. Se quedaban en silencio y casi sin moverse, esperando que Terror Jo fuese como un Tiranosaurio Rex.

—Pásalo —dijo Eridan, hablando mamón como sólo él.

Tomándole el papelito, no lo pensó antes de pasarlo a Feferi, Feferi hizo muecas.

Eridan sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, viéndose feo.

Dave miró por un rato a Feferi. La chica no era fea. Eridan era un bruto. Sollux un cabrón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego volvió la cabeza al pizarrón. Cuarenta minutos más.

—Hola, Dave —una porrista fue la primera en saludarlo al salir de salón.

Dave la miró. Quizá era la misma de la otra vez, no la recordaba bien.

Era lo malo de todas fueran porristas. La mayoría se pintaba el cabello del mismo rubio artificial y se pintaban la boca con el mismo rosa Barbie que el montón. Había chicas que eran más fáciles de identificar por el marrón o negro de su pelo u la costumbre de no usar maquillaje.

—Hola —dijo él.

— ¿Te acompaño a las canchas? Vamos al mismo lado.

—No, gracias. Voy a esperar a un amigo —mintió.

—Entonces… —ella acomodaba su cabello. Era bonita, casi no tenía puesto maquillaje más allá de un suave delineado sobre los ojos y pintalabios claro. Su boca se parecía a la de Mulán.

Pero Jade es más bonita.

— ¿Entonces…? —dijo Dave.

—Entonces te veo allá, ¿vale?

—Sí, allá nos vemos.

—Va, nos vemos allá.

—Genial.

No esperó más y caminó con paso flojo a los sanitarios. Terror Jo les dejaba salir veinte minutos antes.

El camino a la cancha no estaba tan retirado si se apresuraba y tenía ganas de vaguear. Se detuvo un momento.

Quizás Jade estaba en biblioteca. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Recordó que tenía un acuerdo consigo mismo que se le estaba pasando por alto. ¡Se había peinado diferente, ahí se encontraba la pista más importante! Cambió de camino, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Jade estaba ahí, junto a la sección 45, "Educación", leyendo un libro de hojas horizontales de bastantes dibujos sin colorear frente a sus narices. John Lennon estaba junto a ella y lo miró fijamente.

 **John**

Dave Strider estaba allí.

Dave Strider miraba a Jade.

Dave Strider caminaba hacia ellos.

Oh, no.

—Jade —la llamó.

—Mmm.

—Strider a la vista.

 **Dave**

Jade se veía bonita, incluso ahora que casi se ahogaba con una gomita con forma de panda. Apresuró paso y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Qué hay.

— ¡Hola, Dave! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Y los colores ya se le subían a la cara, carraspeó un poco y se acomodó las gafas.

—Pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludar.

—Pues, ¡hola, Dave! —Harry Potter le picó las costillas y ella le miró, después le señaló—: Él es John, ¿ya se conocen?

—Sí, algo así.

—Somos vecinos, vive en la casa de enfrente —complementó el tal John—, soy John Egbert. El que casi te mata al salir de Estadística.

-Dave Strider.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 _ **[1] Comenté una vez con mi compañera de fandom que Dave podía ser ése tipo de personas que le ponían nombre a sus cosas. En mi caso,**_ **Karen** _ **sí corresponde al nombre que le otorgué a mi cama.**_

 _ **[2]**_ **Tilikum** _ **fue una orca macho que vivió en cautiverio en el parque SeaWorld de Orlando, Estados Unidos. Según sé,**_ **Tilikum** _ **era la orca más grande del mundo en cautiverio. Falleció el seis de enero de este año.**_

 _ **[3] Es mi tarea, literalmente. No se me venían cosas a la mente y puse algunos incisos del examen pasado que tuve.**_

 _ **[4] Dr. Jones, Henry Walton Jones Jr.**_ _ **Conocido también como Indy o Indiana Jones, arqueólogo y profesor en la Universidad Barnett. Cuando no imparte clases, dedica su tiempo libre en ser perseguido por colosales rocas rodantes.**_

 _ **[5] Diseño Ambiental es la asignatura actual que llevo en la escuela, así es como mi profesor habla y de verdad me desespera. Me ha servido para poder quejarme de él y su horrorosa forma de hablar. Quiero que quede bien en claro que cada profesor plasmado aquí corresponde a uno mío en la vida real.**_

 _ **[6] Bob Sheldon era un chico rico, de dieciocho años, novio de Cherry Valance y mejor amigo de Randy en el libro "Rebeldes", de Susan E. Hinton. Le tengo un especial amor-odio a este tipo.**_

 _ **[7] Soc es un término empleado en "Rebeldes", son el grupo de adolescentes riquillos.**_

[quiero que quede bien claro que no me caen mal ni Vriska ni Terezi, por decir que son unas putas. es parte de la historia y esas cosas. a callar.]

 _ **Dave puede llegar a**_ **olvidar sus propias intenciones de olvidar algo** _ **, entonces se me hace gracioso que relacione a John con todos los personajes más famosos con lentes. Esa es la razón por la cual Clark Kent, Dr. Jones, Harry Potter y John Lennon vienen a mi mente como muchos personajes más.**_

 _ **Inicialmente, éste capítulo sólo tendría dos mil ciento y cinco palabras en total, pero decidí reescribirlo completamente y terminar con el resultado que ahora ven ante ustedes. Me superé a mí misma. Siento si hay palabras mochas o si la narrativa es muy pesada, me esforcé de más y creo que eso nunca es bueno. Se podría decir que es la primer parte y que la continuación será hasta la próxima, ya que no quise que fuera tan pesado y lo dividí en dos partes.**_

 _ **MIS BEBÉS YA HABLARON ENTRE ELLOS. Eso es un gran avance, no sé ustedes.**_

 _ **No sé cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, porque estoy en mi último semestre de la prepa y siempre es difícil. Intentaré que sea pronto.**_

 _ **Dudas, sugerencias y aclaraciones: POR FAVOR, DEJEN UN REVIEW. NO LEO MENTES.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Con cariño, Wizardbot.**_


End file.
